My Door Mat
by supersushicupcake
Summary: What happens when the Jabberwocky falls for Wonderland's Mad Scientist? Nonsense...complete and utter nonsense. One-shot For ReaperDeath Sakubo YoruX Jacob Winston, OCxOC


**I do NOT OWN Heart no kuni no alice...Quinrose does...I also do NOT own Sakubo Yoru or Carnival Corpse Reaper . Death does! I do however own Jacob Winston (the Jabberwocky) Raven (the Raven, duh,) Dahlia Deals (the Dealer) and Solomon Steele (the Vorpal Blade) **

**This story is dedicated to Reaper . Death a very awesome friend of mine! :D So without further ado please enjoy! **

* * *

Beneath the screaming tents and booths of the jovial Carnival Corpse, down the twisting and never ending tunnels and there in the center of the deepest, darkest lair—rested a small figure lying in the laps of a rather larger one.

"Tell me another story! Another! And make it bloody!"

The younger figure protested as they squirmed around in the other's laps while nibbling on what looked like—a finger? Wait a minute…..IT WAS A FINGER!

"Hahaha~ Okay my darling if that's what you want. Your mother shall tell you another."

A woman laughed, not one bit bothered that the little boy in her laps was a cannibal. In fact if anybody asked she would simply say, "Everything in this room is eatable, even I'm eatable! But that is called "cannibalism," my dear children, and is in fact frowned upon in most societies. But of course this is not one of those horrendous places so eat up!"

Strange?

Yes, but then again this was Wonderland.

"Now let's see…What shall I tell you this time? Oh! How about the time I punished some naughty children by ripping out their insides and forced them to eat it." The older lady, who was a stunning raven-haired maiden with gentle yet sharp brown eyes smiled down at her child, who was now greedily looking up at her in childish wonder.

**Growl~**

"That sounds delicious! But…I already heard that one before." The boy pouted as he reached for another buttered finger in the bowl besides him. If you were wondering who this unusual couple were, which you probably were, they are Jacob Winston and Dahlia Deals, the Jabberwocky and Dealer of Wonderland.

"Hm…then what do you want me to tell you about Jacob?" Dahlia's ruby red lips curled into a smile as the boy with equally raven hair dyed with purple streaks tapped his chin with one of his fleshy snacks before finally deciding.

"Foreigners! Tell me about those people that all the other role holders talk about." Jacob piped as he nestled deeper into the Dealer's bountiful chest (it made a rather comfy pillow) and gazed up at the woman with curious silver eyes. He may have not hung around the other older role holders (due to trying to eating them when he got annoyed) but he had heard them from time to time mention something or was it someone called a foreigner. And rather than be left out of the circle he decided he should know what a foreigner was, just in case he ever bumped into one—that and he wanted to know if they would taste good.

"Foreigners? Okay, if that's what you want. Let's see….Foreigners look exactly like us, they have eyes and everything." Dahlia started off as Jacob frowned.

"Boring!~"

"Wait, darling I'm not done yet."

"Hmph! Well hurry up old hag! I'm almost out of buttered fingers!" Jacob whined impatiently as he wiped the messy oil off his face.

"Heh, okay…like I was saying…Foreigners are like us except for the fact that they don't have clocks…they have something called a heart." Dahlia stated as she ran her fingers through Jacobs shoulder length hair, though since it was messy and Jacob didn't care much for hygiene (he was a little boy, why would he care?) she only got half-way down before he let out a small yelp.

"Ow! Watch it! And what's a heart? Is it delicious?" The Jabberwocky seriously asked causing the Dealer to laugh, the boy only cared about what was going to fill his stomach rather than question what a heart did and what purpose it served.

"It's something that can't ever be replaced." Dahlia simply answered as Jacob just nodded growing a bit bored by the whole explanation. "Also…you'll fall in love with them." The Dealer added on as Jacob perked up at that. Love? What was love? He never heard of that before, death, mutilation, pain, despair, anger, torment, he heard words like those all the time. But love? That was something new.

"Love? What's that?" He asked, his mouth twitching into a small pout.

"Love? Hmm.. I guess it's when you get a warm feeling inside your chest and your clock feels different." Dahlia simply explained hoping the young role holder will be able to grasp it. He was only eight after all, much too young to fully grasp the whole meaning of the Game. Besides the Dealer doubted he would ever truly met an Outsider, since his role was more of a behind the scenes kind of deal. He was in charge of guarding the Foreigner's darkest secrets and of course he would send their realities, the things they tried to escape from in the real world, to Joker so he could protect them—though the Warden and Jester rather used the harsh realities against the Foreigners, a sick way to entertain themselves.

"Warm feeling?"

"Yes, and your clock spins so rapidly it feels like it's going to spin right off! It's wonderful!" The Dealer hugged the boy tightly, getting overly excited about the whole thing. Jacob on the other hand felt disgusted, this love—it just sounded all nice and mushy. He hated mushy.

"Ew! Then I hope I never met a Foreigner!" He childishly cried as Dahlia laughed.

"I'm sure you'll feel different later."

"Never! If I ever meet a Foreigner I'll eat them!"

"Hahaha! Sure you will…now let's brush this mop of yours."

"Hisss!~~"

**~.X.~**

"Why is he here?" Jacob frowned as he looked at the womanly-looking role holder in front of him. "Simple, Jacob, darling!~ Your big brother Raven here is going to watch you as I go fetch another lovely sibling for our happy family." Dahlia cooed as Jacob's frown deepened, he didn't like the other role holder, mostly because he was a bookworm and he wouldn't let him eat him. Since he had huge feathery wings, Jacob figured he would taste like chicken. Raven on the other hand—

Resented the idea.

"Another role holder…great.." Raven rolled his onyx-colored eyes and sat down in the hammock that was in the very messy and horror-themed room. Jacob had a thing for gore and horror, which made sense since he ate people and all. "I know isn't it wonderful!?" Dahlia beamed as she tossed flower petals in the air (don't ask where they came from, nobody really knows) and didn't sense that the guy was being a bit sarcastic.

"Lovely…" Raven responded as he pulled out a book and began to flip through the yellow pages.

"Tch, why does this stupid emo bird have to watch me!? I'm already twelve!"

Jacob pouted as the Dealer just let out another hearty laugh and disappeared into thin air—something she often liked to do. Plus it was a great way to escape working on paper loads of important, yet troublesome, documents.

"Argh! Damn hag! Come back!" Jacob yelled as he tossed one of his horror-themed action figures at the now empty air.

"Relax, you brat, she'll be back…." Raven lazily sighed as he pushed his long ebony colored hair out of his face and started to swing back and forth on the hammock. The Jabberwocky, realizing the Dealer was truly gone, decided to turn his attention to the older role holder. If the guy was going to be watching him, then Jacob figured he might as well cause him some hell.

"Get off my bed ya womanly bird!" Jacob smirked as Raven seemed unaffected and continued to rest in the spot. "Oi! Didn't ya hear me I sai—"

"Shot gun."

"Eh?"

"I called shot gun." Raven dully sighed as if that was the answer to everything.

"You can't do that! It's my bed!"

"Then I call Rosa Parks."

"What? WHO THE HELL IS SHE!? AND WHAT DOES SHE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!?"

"Sigh…this is why school is important, children."

Raven stared at the readers whose eyes were eagerly scanning this utter nonsense. Our dear Jabberwocky on the other hand was kind of freaking out.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TOO!?"

**~.X.~**

Five time changes had passed when the Dealer came back with the new role holder and lest to say, the newest addition was nothing like Jacob or Raven had expected.

**Knock~ Knock~**

"Jacob….get the door will you?" Raven waved the younger boy off as he carefully ended a quite tragic scene in the newest novel he created. It was his job after all, he wrote, cared for and guarded all the histories of Wonderland, even though he was sort of new at it, the Dealer would gushed at just how well her "son" was such a talented author. Though she would usually only go on ranting long compliments about her right hand man (another job that was forced upon him) just so he would get distracted and she wouldn't have to do any work.

Smart woman. But anyways back to the story!

"This is my room! Why don't—"

"Exactly why you should get it and not the guest…" Raven pointed out as Jacob angrily marched over to the door. Damn, bird always had to be right.

"Tch, just wait until the Dealer gets back! I'm gunna tell her all the—"

**SMACK!**

"UWAH!"

The Jabberwocky was flung onto the floor as the door collided into his face. Poor thing— Not really.

"Darlings! Shall I introduce to you, your newest sister! Sakubo Yoru!~ Our precious mad scientist!"

Dahlia gushed as she held a small girl of six in her arms. The child had flowing aquamarine hair that raced down her back in straight waves. Her pale skin, slightly freckled as her bright apple red eyes gleamed with great annoyance yet curiosity at the same time. She was a cute sight to behold dressed in a little lab coat and clutching onto an equally adorable stuffed bunny rabbit and Jacob would have thought so too—if he wasn't squashed beneath their feet.

"A mad scientist you say?" Raven lethargically said as he looked towards the child who suddenly shot him a wicked grin. If Raven knew better he would have left right then and there but sadly….he didn't.

"Yes!~"Dahlia cooed as she placed the tiny girl down and jumped off Jacob's crushed body. "Though…where is my Jabber-every-wocky?~" The Dealer proclaimed with a slight British accent as she shaded her eyes from a non-existent sun and peered around the dark room.

"Ugh….my spleen…"

Jacob groaned as he slowly sat up and glared at the stupid lady and her equally stupid child. He was in a lot of pain, which meant he wasn't going to be forgiving the Dealer any time soon—especially since she was wearing high heels. "Oh there you are Jacob!" The Dealer squealed in delight as she gave the pained boy a quick hug and shoved him towards the new role holder.

"This is Sakubo, your adorable baby sister!~"

"I heard you, you old hag." He angrily spat out, causing the quiet girl to let out a soft chuckle.

"_Eh? That was weird." _ Jacob thought as his silver eyes cast a suspicious glance at the now poker-faced girl. He couldn't help but feel something was off about her, since usually when he called the Dealer a hag the other role holders would scold him and force him to apologize—not laugh. But then again she was quite young so he figured she just didn't know any better.

"Ah~ That's wonderful! Now I don't have to repeat myself! Any who!~ Please treat her well…I'm off to do work!~" Dahila waved her children good-bye before any of them could utter any protest and suddenly disappeared into a puff of smoke. Though truth be told she wasn't really going to do work—she was just going to go free-load off of some faceless as she went to the nearest spa.

That's the almighty Dealer for you.

"Damn it!" Jacob pouted as he crossed his arms in front of his slightly puffed up chest. Now he had TWO people he didn't want in his home. One an anti-social, brooding, emo bird and the other was a cute girl…did he mentioned that he HATED cute? Plus she was a female and he already had TWO older sisters. Two queen sisters that loved to dress him up and blabber how cute he looked. Blegh! Life seemed quite cruel to him right now.

"Sigh….crazy woman…she's going to leave me with kids and paperwork? Is there no end to her tyranny!? " He dramatically gazed into the distance waving a pen in his hand before calming down. "Oh…that gives me an idea…" He muttered as he quickly took out another sheet of paper and hastily began to write his ideas down.

"A-A-Are those wings…real?" The Mad Scientist shyly spoke up catching both male's attention.

"Hm? Oh yes…they're attached to me." Raven said as he shot the innocent girl a soft smile, her voice sounded so polite and gentle, he thought surely she was different from the cannibal boy who had no respect for authority or elders.

"Not anymore~" She manically chuckled as her rabbit plushie's eyes glowed an evil red.

What the hell?

"GAH!"

Raven screamed as a flash of blue pounced on him and before anyone knew what was happening blood and feathers filled the air and as they rained down on a shocked Jabberwocky's face—he knew exactly what was off about the "role-holder".

"She's not a role holder….she's…..a Foreigner."

Jacob muttered as his face turned a bright red and his clock was spinning rapidly inside his chest. He continued to stare at the girl who with a bloody scalpel in hand chased after a now frightened Raven who was running for his life.

Yes. This was the beginning of a young horrible love.

"MWHAHAHAHAHA! COME BACK HERE~ I WANT YOU'RE WINGS SO I CAN FLY!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO!"

**~.X.~**

As the years went by, and the two crazy role holders grew, Jacob's feelings towards the Mad Scientist remained the same. Through the good times:

"H-H-Hi…I'm Ja—GAH!"

"A DOOR MAT!" Sakubo declared as she jumped on the now devastated door—er Jabberwocky—and wiped her muddy shoes on his face.

Through the **VERY** good times:

"….."

"….."

"…"

"Hn…"

"….**STARE**…."

"Hmmmm."

"…..—"

"WHAT THE BLEEP DO YOU WANT!?" Sakubo seethed as she turned her attention from the dissection table to see a puppy-eyed Jacob gazing hungrily at the mutilated corpse on the table.

**Growl~**

Jacob's stomach answered for him as the now ten year old scientist gave him a small pout. "This is my corpse…go find your own." She growled as she flipped him the finger and went back to work. Science after all wasn't something you gave away freely. "B-B-But I'm so hungry…" Jacob moaned as he cautiously inched closer to his dream girl. Though of course not too closely, since last time that earned him a good scalpel to the forehead.

"Door mats don't need food." Sakubo reasonably answered as the Jabberwocky let out a small whimper and dejectedly walked away.

"I'm gunna star—"

**PLOP!**

Jacob's eyes widened as he saw a bloody hand fall to the floor. "Damn it…I guess it's no use now…since it's all dirty.." Sakubo said a bit loudly as she hopped off her little stool and wiped the excess blood off on her lab coat.

"Sakubo-cha—"

"Well get rid of it door mat!" She ordered as Jacob lunged towards the thing and quickly devoured it, leaving nothing behind. The love-sick dragon was all smiles of course.

"Saku—"

**BAM!**

"DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" The bluenette screeched as she axe-kicked the guy to the floor.

And along with these good times, his feelings never once faltered through the bad times:

"SAKUBO-CHAN! I KILLED THESE FOR YOU!" Jacob blushed as he handed the emotionless girl a bouquet of yellow daisies, which if any experienced gardener knew represented innocence and loyal love. Though of course Jacob only picked them because he was broke and he wasn't paying twenty bucks for a stupid rose, so the somewhat pretty things were picked by the guy since they were free and grew nearby the Carnival.

There was a long period of silence before the Mad Scientist stared at the red-faced boy.

"…Silly doormat….TRICKS ARE FOR KIDS!"

She cried as she then began to beat the Jabberwocky with the now wilted flowers.

But of course, along with the bad times, his love remained steady like a surgeon's hand through the **VERY **bad times:

"This is mah baby! Solomon Steele!"

Sakubo announced as an older boy timidly stepped out from behind the aqua-haired girl.

"Baby!? How is that possible!?" Jacob growled as purple flames jutted out from his mouth.

Solomon, who was just a time change old, fearfully ducked back behind his "mother" even though it was clear that would be an impossible task since he was 6 ft 3. And that was in his human form. Truth is, the Dealer wanted another child for her growing collection and she gave the task of this creation of a new child to Sakubo. Who of course using her amazing dissection talents pieced together this Frankenstein creature, who's role became the Vorpal Blade.

"Of course a door mat wouldn't understand…you're stupid." Sakubo simply stated as Jacob disintegrated into dust.

"Door mat?"

Solomon questioned as Sakubo gave her creation a wide grin. "Yup! Just a stupid door mat Solly!" she continued to smile, as she marveled at her work. In his human form, Solomon resembled a tall seventeen year old boy, with bright lavender-colored eyes and short wavy white hair that ended in silver curls. Though the only difference between him and other people was that he had stitches wrapped around parts of his body, such as his legs, arms, wrists, neck and one long sewing line across his cheek. Which sadly, the plain white toga he was wearing did very little to cover up.

Yup, just your attractive Frankenstein monster. Though in his monster form…

Sakubo's grin only spread wider as she thought of the horrible monstrosity that the Vorpal Blade could transform in. "Hehehhehe~" She cackled madly as the image of lethal silver blades coated in crimson flashed across in her mind along with the monstrous body they were connected to. Yes, her creation was _perfect. _

Though sadly, Jacob just didn't see the greatness of this new guy, who he believed was taking away HIS Sakubo's attention.

"I WON'T LOSE TO SOME JIGSAW PUZZLE! THIS MEANS WAR!" Jacob ran off leaving both role holders confused.

"Come on Solly~ Let's go play."

"O-O-Okay."

**~.X.~**

Jacob sat in a grassy plain, staring out into the distance. He was in his adult form, which showed his real age, a young seventeen year old man who was hopelessly in love with a ten year old girl.

"Argh! SAKUBO-CHAN! WHY DON'T YOU NOTICE MEEEE!~~"

He shouted to the heavens as he tugged at his short black hair. Ever since Solomon arrived, the gentle giant (as Jacob liked to call him) stole her away but what was even worse was that no matter what Jacob did Solomon was two-times better.

Jacob hit his growth spurt and became 6ft 3, Solomon hit his and became 6ft 4.

Jacob started working out to get the perfect body, Solomon didn't even have to lift a finger and he had the body of a Roman god.

Jacob challenges Solomon to a battle, Solomon easily defeats him without even trying.

"I….just want you to notice me." Jacob sighed defeated as he huddle into a small ball and cursed the day he ever became a role holder, since if he had remained a no-named faceless, he would have never met his foreigner.

"Who would want to notice a loli-con perverted cradle robber?" An older Raven said as he sat beside the distraught teen with a glass of wine in hand.

…..

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!?"

"You will never know, forever more." The Raven crowed before disappearing and that was the end of that.

"T-T-This sucks… I'm not a cradle-robber!" Jacob moaned as he instantly transformed back into his twelve year old self—completely in denial.

"I'm not a loli-con! I'm not!" He continued to cry unaware of the new presence that had appeared next to him, sweat dropping at the pitiful form of the Jabberwocky. "Oi….what are you doing here?" Sakubo asked, not really caring about what's his face's condition.

"S-S-Sakubo-chan!" Jacob instantly perked up as he recognized his only love's voice.

"That's my ****ing name…don't wear it out!"

She piped as she glared at Jacob who felt a blush instantly spread across his face. He loved the insane girl, she was different and made his clock tick wildly just like the pulses of the terrified faceless he was about to eat. It was strange, exciting and an adrenaline rush! He would do anything she commanded even if she told him to stop eating people he would do it. If she ever needed someone he'll be there, she was his entire world but yet—

"….Why….don't you….notice me?" Jacob somberly asked, his eyes searching into her red orbs that reminded him of delectable bloody flesh for an answer. Any would suffice, he just wanted to know, if there was hope, any small spider web of thread that he could hold onto.

They stayed like that for a while peering into each other's eyes before Jacob blinked.

"HA! You blinked! I win! TAKE THIS DOOR MAT!"

Sakubo giggled as she plummeted Jacob to the ground and began to stomp on his crotch, showing him no mercy. She wasn't called the Mad Scientist for nothing after all.

"GAH! IT HURTS! BUT I-I-I KIND OF LIKE IT!" Jacob gasped trying to ignore the burning pain in his lower region as Solomon, Raven and Dahlia looked on from a distance.

"M-M-Mommy really is oblivious isn't she?" Solomon nervously sweated as he winced at the scene, he didn't hate Jacob like the Jabberwocky hated him, if anything he actually felt sorry for the poor guy.

"This is wrong in so many ways….He's six years older than her…that has to be illegal." Raven deadpanned as Dahlia chuckled.

"Age is just number!~" She cooed as the trio watched Sakubo walk away satisfied with her work as Jacob laid in the huddle ball he once was in.

Yeah and jail was just a place.

"**Have I gone mad?"**

"**I'm afraid so, but let me tell you something, the best people usually are." **

― **Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland**

**~.X.~**

* * *

**For my friend Reaper . Death! Here you go friend! SakuboXJacob….the guy who will never catch a break and the girl who rather break him. **


End file.
